Through Purple-Pink Skies
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Daisy was a young girl, a venomancer once promised her something that made her wait. Though it had taken a long time, the venomancer finally kept her promise, only to bring the girl in danger.
1. Prologue

**Through Purple-Pink Skies**

**Prologue**

"Little Daisy?" Daisy looked up, tears filling her chocolate brown eyes. She saw it was only Grim, a venomancer who was usually quiet. Grim had pale white skin, black hair, aqua eyes, and a dark blue color around her eyes. Daisy remembered she once asked about the make-up around her eyes, and she replied with: "I'm hiding my insomnia!" Daisy didn't know what insomnia meant, but she didn't want to bug the older female too much.

"What's wrong, kid?" Grim asked, kneeling down to her height and gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sniff... Sniff... A B-Bucktooth Lynx took my panda toy!" she told the venomancer through sobs. She saw the female grow angry as she stood to full height, getting her bow and arrow ready for a fight.

"Don't worry, Little Daisy," she said with a smile. "I'll get your toy back, and get even with that lynx for ya!"

"T-thank you!" Grim ran off after waving goodbye to Daisy, and crossed the bridge, muttering a hello to the guards. Once across Creeping Stream, she scanned the area, finally finding a Bucktooth Lynx with a toy panda in its jaws. Readying her arrow and taking aim, Grim fired, the arrow going right through the monster's side. It snarled in pain and glared at the venomancer, who smiled back. It charged at the female, who just shot another arrow. This one missed, making Grim tch in anger. She just kept firing until the monster went down. She then laughed, picking the toy panda.

"Hopefully the kid won't come across the bridge again." she muttered, walking towards the water and washing the blood away. She then crossed the bridge once more, not having a liking for the water.

"Little Daisy~! I got your panda toy back~!" Grim sang happily, walking over towards the child, who gasped in both surprise and happiness. Daisy knew Grim fought well, but that Bucktooth Lynx was both strong and scary in her opinion.

"Yay! Thank you, Grim!" Daisy squealed happily, hugging the toy.

"No problem. Now, I don't want you crossed that bridge again, ya hear?" the older spoke, watching as the girl nodded. "Good. Now, is there anything else you need?"

"Um... yeah! My kite's string broke, and my kite flew off! Could you get it back for me? Please~!" she asked, looking at the girl with big eyes.

"...It's across Creeping Stream, ain't it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll be right back!" Grim once more ran off, crossing the bridge, and walking along the path. She suddenly stopped, finding Daisy's kite stuck on top of a tall totem pole. The venomancer sighed, before jumping onto a tree. Positioning herself in the right angle, Grim jumped, managing to grab the kite. She fell to the ground, not being able to land on her feet, but her right arm instead.

"The thing's I'll go through for this kid." she said to herself with a small chuckle. Before Grim left, she killed another Bucktooth Lynx, since it was trying to follow her. She hated it when monsters tried to follow, finding that she had done nothing wrong, and they were attacking for no reason at all. But, as long as the monsters didn't try to hurt Daisy, she was okay with them trying to attack her. She didn't know what it was, but she found a need to protect the girl and make her happy.

"Here ya go, kid!" Grim smiled down at the girl as she handed her her kite. Daisy giggled in happiness, happily taking the butterfly kite.

"Thank you!" she spoke happily. "I can't wait to get new string and fly it!"

"When I have some time, I'll take you flying," she said, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Really!?" she gasped, her smile growing larger.

"Yeah. I can't say when, but I will!" she promised. Gently placing her kite down, Daisy gave Grim a hug, making the venomancer flinch by the sudden contact.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed. The older female smiled, wrapping her arms around the younger.

"You're welcome, Little Daisy."


	2. May the Gods Light Your Path

**Through Purple-Pink Skies**

**Chapter 1: May the Gods Light Your Path**

Daisy was now the age of twelve, turning thirteen next week. Her hair reached the middle of her back, as she had also gotten taller. She no longer wore her pink kimono. Instead, she wore a red silk shirt that buttoned up at the top, black jeans, black converse, and a Japanese coin necklace she had gotten from her father before he died. He had to go into battle to protect Daisy from darkbreed wolfkins when they were going to get more herbs. Of course, Daisy had already ran off, listening to her father's orders as he fought away the wolves.

It had been three years since Daisy saw Grim, and she was pretty sure the venomancer wouldn't return to fulfill her promise she had made when she was nine. She did admire all the venomancers she saw, hoping to see the older female. But, she never did. She soon lost all hope, thinking Grim was only saying those things to make her happy, or to cheer her up. Daisy wasn't sure.

"Daisy, you should get inside now. It's getting late." Guard Lin spoke, looking down at the smaller being.

"Okay. Goodnight, Mister Lin." Daisy sighed, her head down as she walked into her home. She was greeted by Dandelion, her pet eagle that had been with her ever since she was ten.

"Good girl." she said quietly, patting the eagle. Dandelion, knowing her owner was unhappy, followed her to her room. She jumped onto Daisy's bed, looking at her with big black eyes.

"I guess I'll never go flying." Daisy said with a sad-filled voice. She had been so happy and waited three years, but now she knew she wasted her hope. "Oh well. _We_ can still go on an adventure when I get older!"

Dandelion hopped into Daisy's lap, allowing her owner to hug her.

"We'll be the best team ever!" she said to the eagle, her pet giving out a happy chirp.

**One Week Later**

Daisy stood outside, chatting with Shih Xian, the blacksmith in Broken Bridge Village.

"So... what sword would fit me?" Daisy asked, looking at all the pretty swords he had.

"Well... you're a bit too young for fighting, Daisy," Shih Xian spoke, knowing the girl wasn't fit to fight. "The sword could be too heavy for you! And besides, it's not safe out there for you."

"But I want to fight!" she explained. "It's boring here, and Dandelion and I want to go on an adventure!"

"Sigh... Look, Daisy. Since it's your birthday, I'll let you try to hold one. _But_, if I think it's not good for you, I'll have to hold off on it. Deal?" He held out his hand, and Daisy shook it.

"Deal!" Shih Xian pulled out a vertical force dualsabre and handed it to Daisy. She happily grabbed it, finding it was perfect for her. She squealed, knowing she was getting the weapon.

"Well, look at that!" Shih Xian spoke with pride in his voice. "Looks like you got yourself a nice weapon, Daisy!"

"Yay~!" Daisy squealed, jumping up and down. "Thank you, Shih Xian!"

"No problem." The two gave each other a hug before Daisy skipped back to her home. Dandelion greeted Daisy as usual, but looked curiously at her dualsabre.

"Dandelion! Shih Xian gave me a vertical force dualsabre for my birthday!" she said, smiling at the eagle, who chirped in happiness. "Come on! Let's go get some herbs!"

Daisy grabbed her pickaxe, basket, and first aid kit in case of an accident, before she and Dandelion left the house. She happily skipped towards the bridge, saying hello to the guards. Dandelion flew beside her master, making sure she was okay and happy, and nothing would hurt her.

"Dandelion, look! Golden herb!" Daisy squeaked with joy, pointing at the herb that stuck up from the ground. Dandelion chirped, following the excited teen towards the plant. As Daisy was digging the golden herb from the ground, Dandelion saw a sharptooth wolf running at them. The eagle gave off a warning screech, and once Daisy was done harvesting the herb, it was too late. The wolf had already tackled Daisy, pinning her to the ground and snapping at her neck. She screamed in fear, trying desperately to either throw the wolf off or grab her swords, but nothing worked. Dandelion flew at the wolf, talons ripping into blue-gray fur, tearing off flesh as well. The wolf snarled, forgetting all about Daisy and turning to fight Dandelion. While the sharptooth wolf was away, the girl grabbed her swords, slicing them into the wolf's back and snapping its spine. It gave off a howl of pain before finally collapsing to the ground. The two smiled at each other, before seeing another sharptooth wolf, and a scout lynx heading their way. Daisy backed up in fear, knowing she wouldn't be able to take on two monsters. Finding there was nothing else to do, she ran, Dandelion following close behind. Before she knew it, she heard both a yelp and a thud. She turned her head, seeing the lynx was laying on the ground in a puddle of its own blood, a sharp arrow through its neck. The wolf still ran at her, not even paying attention to the lynx. In a blink of an eye, the same thing happened to it, only the arrow went through its skull.

"You okay, Daisy?" a familiar voice asked. The girl whipped around, seeing Grim stand before her. She had gotten taller, and her skin had gotten paler. She now wore a black hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots instead of her normal armor. In her hand, she held a lightning bow, the arrows in a holder that was on her back.

"Y-yeah," she replied, hugging Grim. "Where have you been!? I haven't seen you in three years!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I've been busy," she replied, pure sadness in her voice. "But I took a vacation for your birthday!"

"Really!?" Daisy's eyes lit up, wondering if Grim was about to fulfill her promise.

"Yep! Remember what I promised you three years ago?" Daisy nodded her head happily. "Well, I'm doing it today! Come on!"

Grim grabbed Daisy's hand, leading her up a cliff. There sat a large bird, one the girl had never seen before.

"Get on. And be careful!" the venomancer instructed, helping her onto the large bird. After that, Grim got on as well, both having to stand. Dandelion flew right next to them, not taking her eyes off of Daisy.

After a while a flying, the two ended up near a large mountain, surrounded by winged foxes.

"G-Grim? W-what are those?" Daisy asked, watching as one of the foxes flew at them.

"Foxwing supreme." she answered, readying her bow and arrow, and firing. The monster gave off a hiss of pain, before managing to claw Grim. The venomancer continued to fire arrows, even sending ones that were on fire or frozen. She soon looked below them, finding there was water. Getting another claw to the face, Grim found there was only one option left. Of course, she wasn't strong enough to take on a foxwing supreme, and there was no escaping it.

"Daisy, I want you to a good girl, okay?" Grim spoke, dodging an attack. Daisy looked up at the older female, confused. "I want you to protect yourself and Dandelion. Go to Etherblade. We're close by there. You should meet another venomancer. She'll take you to City of the Plume."

"W-what about y-you?" Daisy asked, with tear-filled eyes. Grim just smiled, planting a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"May the Gods light your path." she whispered, before handing her her bow and arrows, and pushing Daisy off the bird. The teen fell from forty feet high, Dandelion following the girl. While Daisy fell, she held tightly onto Grim's bow and arrows, making sure the arrows wouldn't fall out and get away from her. She took one last look at Grim, watching as the foxwing supreme clawed her throat, and she fell limp onto the bird. The giant animal that had flown them out here screeched, knowing its owner was now gone, and flew off, not knowing what else to do. The animals usually never flew off unless their owner was dead.

Daisy splashed into the water, still clutching her new weapons. After a second or two, she started to swim, making sure not to lose any arrows. Dandelion met her on land, grabbing onto her shirt gently with her beak and trying to pull her up.

"Thanks, Dandelion." Daisy said sadly, sitting on the bank with her knees to her chest. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't even know where she was. Excluding Dandelion, she was all alone in a place unknown.


End file.
